Secret Surprises
by Akaichi801
Summary: Iwaizumi just wanted to get off so he bought 'something'. AU. I tried humor but pfft-


**A/N:** This is my first IwaOi fic so please don't hesitate to tell me any errors you will see. I just hope I didn't made them OOC.

* * *

Saying I was nervous is probably the understatement of the year.

My hands feel cold and my palms are sweating. My hands keeps on beating inside my chest like I've run a marathon.

My eyes took a glance at my wall clock.

 _They're coming.._

Just a few minutes from now.

I walked to my kitchen and get a glass of milk to calm my nerves.

I leaned my back on the counter as I chug down my milk and think about how I make my life decisions.

Ugh! This is not a good idea! Ah no - this is definitely the worst decision I have ever made.

So.. um.. you see.. I bought _something._

Something I think would make my lonely life a little less lonely (perhaps).

I am a recluse (by choice). I never go out my house unless necessary. I only have online friends and I'm a freelancer.

My life is boring yes.

Boring but quiet and peaceful.

I virtually jumped and almost dropped my glass when the doorbell rang.

 _Oh no.. They're here!_

My grip on the glass tightened causing it to break between my hands. I gasped as shattered glass cut my palm making it bleed.

I threw the broken glasses into the trash and went under the faucet and cleaned my wounded hand.

All the while, the door keeps on dinging heightening my panic attack.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.

What to do?!Why won't they stop pushing my doorbell?! That thing was already paid the moment I ordered it online so there's no reason for them to stay.

They should just drop it off my box!

And then I froze.

Oh shit.

My signature!

I want to smack my head so much against the tiled counter of my kitchen. You're so stupid Iwaizumi!

How did I forgot such crucial thing? The doorbell rang once again and my heartbeat rose.

Ugh. Whatever!

I will just open my door a bit and stick out my hands to sign the papers. That way they will not see my face.

Ha! I'm so genius!

With the newfound courage, I inhaled deep and walk to my door.

The sound of my doorbell still fills the room and I took the chance to look at the peephole to see the person murdering my doorbell. My eyebrows furrowed when instead of the delivery man, I saw my (handsome) neighbor standing at the other side of my door.

What's he doing here?

I took another glance at my wall clock.

Is the delivery man late?

Oh my god. If the delivery man suddenly appear while he's here…

OH MY GOD.

I shook my head to cool myself before I opened my door for him. He can't be here! I have to send him home! "H-hey Oikawa! What's up?" I tried to smile at him but my traitorous heart won't stop beating so nervously fast that I swear it came out crooked but whatever.

"Yo! Took you long enough to open the door."

My grip on the doorknob tightened. I looked over his shoulders to see if the delivery guy already came. "Um.. Sorry. I was, um.. I was in the kitchen. Um.. Ah.. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Won't you invite me to come in?" He pouted those plump red lips of his. I was distracted for a moment by the temptation to bite those lips when I realized what he was saying. My eyes went wide.

"No!" I gasped. "I-I mean.. I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude but today isn't just-hey!" He shoved past at me and went inside my room. I chanced another last glance at the hallway just in case the delivery guy- is not here yet. I closed the door and followed him to my living room.

He looked really misplaced in my house. I never let anyone inside. He's the first person who had the chance to go past my door. Now, it feels weird to have a surprise visitor.

It's like he's seeing the deepest parts of me.

What made me frown though is the unfamiliar box on top of my coffee table.

Wait. Was he holding a box earlier? "What's that?" I asked, looking suspiciously at the suspiciously looking box.

"Hm? You ordered this right?"

"I did?"

I'm... starting to have a very bad feeling about this.

"ineedtobuysomething-dot-com? ( **A/N:** god im so creative lol) Ring a bell?"

I gaped at him. "WHAT?!"

He nodded and lifted the box to his head and shook it.

I shivered at the disturbing sound made by the thing inside it.

"I was kinda surprised that you're into this thing. Not that it was bad though."

I felt my face warm up.

"Um.. I.. Uh, that's.."

"You can't tell me that this's a gift for your girlfriend."

"What?"

"You don't have a girlfriend."

My jaw dropped. "How-"

He shrugged.

Fuck. This can't be happening! I took a step back at the same time he took the spaces between us. "I'm uh…" I avoided his gaze. I don't want to see how disgusted he is to me now that he know the real me. I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall behind me.

I waited for the inevitable to happen.

But instead of a hard fist to connect on my jaw, I felt warm fingertips caressing my cheeks.

"I was actually hoping you'd be gay."

I opened my eyes in surprise.

And see him grinning down at me.

The hell?

"Are you mocking me?!"

His grin widened showing off those adorable dimples on his cheeks.

God..

"I wasn't."

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I was honestly waiting for this to happen." I gasped when I felt his teeth grazing my lobes.

I pushed him in reflex, forgetting my injured palms. I hissed.

He brought my hands to his face and his brows furrowed as he saw my wounded palm.

"What happened?"

"Y-you surprised me when.. when you rang my doorbell. I shattered the glass I was holding."

I can't explain what his expression means. However, I didn't have the time to think about it anymore when he lifted my hands closer to his lips.

And freaking licked it.

I sucked in a surprised breath when I felt his slick tongue over my palm. It was warm and wet making me shiver. His green eyes staring at me, swallowing me whole.

"I'm sorry. But please be careful next time."

I nodded, as my dazed mind starts to malfunction.

He chuckled and I felt his sweet, warm breath tickling my lips when he brought his face closer to mine.

"Can I?"

It was so close, and yet it wasn't. This mere centimeter between us is frustrating me. I wanted to feel those lips. Wanted to taste their sweetness.

I know it was wrong, and yet I let the suppressed feelings deep inside me control every part of me.

It's been a long time already since the last time I let someone in.

I just have to hide my heart this time.

So I leaned up and kissed him.

 ** **To be continued.****

* * *

 ** **IMPORTANT NOTE:**** This fic is a result of me challenging myself to write SMUT. Yes. The next chapter will contain R-18, Rated M scenes so if you're not so into that.. well.. *shrugs* XD


End file.
